


Roman Holiday

by farrah2018



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrah2018/pseuds/farrah2018
Summary: Roman Holiday AU





	Roman Holiday

年轻的瓦坎达王子坐在伪装成普通大众车的振金轿车里，这是他第一次离开瓦坎达，他的父亲，国王T’Chaka希望他作为瓦坎达王储，能多了解世界上其他的国家。所以现在他代表瓦坎达，来到意大利进行交流访问，“好像其他国家会在意瓦坎达这个‘贫穷的第三世界农业国家’似的。”坐在后座的T’Challa不满的嘟哝着。他一点也不喜欢政治外交，瓦坎达与世隔绝这么多年，继续隐藏下去并没有什么不好。  
坐在副座上的Zuri不禁笑了，“T’Challa王子，我想T’Chaka国王这么安排肯定有他的理由，古罗马在西方文明中有着很重要的地位，对于了解当今科技最先进的经济体有很大的帮助。当然，是除了瓦坎达之外最先进的。”见T’Challa皱起眉头，Zuri最后又补充了一句。看到T’Challa马上露出一个得意的笑容，Zuri不禁哈哈大笑起来，“T’Challa王子，你马上就要到20岁生日了，还像个孩子一样，哈哈哈。”  
Zuri，我已经是个战士了！不许这么说我！” T’Challa有点郁闷，即使他怎么努力练习格斗技巧和学习治理国家的方法来证明自己，他父母跟Zuri还是把他当孩子看待。  
车子停在了路口，在等红灯的间隙，他看着窗外来往的行人，感到有点无聊。突然，他注意到拐角咖啡店的落地玻璃后面对着玻璃坐着一个看上去应该才十六、七岁的白人男孩，正捧着一本砖头那么厚的书，边看边记着笔记。阳光在男孩浅金色甚至有些泛银的头发上跳跃，T’Challa所在的角度只能看到他圆圆的鼻头，和小巧的耳朵，还有卡其色九分裤没能盖住的纤细的脚脖子。T’Challa突然希望自己拥有黑豹力量，也许这样他就可以看清对方的样子，看清他白色T恤上是怎样的图案，最重要的是他就能看清他的眼睛会是怎样的瞳色。  
汽车缓缓启动，T’Challa这才把黏在男孩身上的眼睛收回来，想到自己接下来几天只能跟几个政府的老头打交道，突然觉得泄气。他想着，不知道离开罗马前还能不能见到这个男孩。

Everett到罗马有几天了，到牛津大学读研究生也有一年了，这还是他第一次离开英国到欧洲大陆的其他国家。他的一个学长在罗马有处公寓，租期到了，他让Everett帮他跟租户交接一下公寓，还有几个月毕业他打算回罗马工作，想收回来自住。这几个月在忙实习没时间回来。学长说路费他出了，既然都到了罗马就住些日子再回牛津吧。学长托付的事很顺利的完成了，暑假他不回美国，在牛津也没什么事，在罗马转转确实是个不错的选择，不然太浪费机票了吧。更不用说，学长寄回的专业书有下学期会用到的课本，可以提前预习一下。Everett在罗马的每天下午都会到学长家楼下的咖啡店点上一杯咖啡，看上一会专业书，然后把书寄放在咖啡店，步行到附近市集买些晚餐的材料，回来拿回书上楼准备晚餐。早上就楼下点了份外带早餐，在游人还没开始占领罗马前走走逛逛。  
罗斯从没奢望过这样宁静安逸的生活。他的家庭条件并不是很好，他的母亲从小到大并不在意他，他那时要比现在胖的多，所以一直都在同学的欺凌下长大。他拼命读书、打工把自己送入大学再考上牛津研究生，就是为了摆脱过去的影子。学长让他放松放松，来个艳遇，谈谈恋爱，或者来场火热的性爱，才不枉到罗马一趟。他当时脸都涨红了，被学长给取笑了一番。他坐在公寓阳台，拿起晚餐喝剩下的红酒，看着落到街道另一边的夕阳，和开始疯狂涌上街的年轻男女，想谁会爱像他这样的人。

T’Challa恨透了来罗马这个主意了，与他会面的官方人员打着官腔敷衍他，言行举止透露着对这个贫穷国家的鄙视。意大利总统甚至没时间接见他，因为他需要接待更为重要的客人——美国总统，跟他接洽的官方这么跟他说。T’Challa强忍着怒气，在那势利的官方离开后，才对着Zuri抱怨一番，直到Zuri说他明天要接见意大利农业部部长，他终于崩溃了。他决定要逃出这个地狱！  
对于下任黑豹的人选，躲过保镖的监视溜出大使馆实在是件太轻而易举的事了。他甚至打包了几件换洗的衣服，但他忽略了在瓦坎达外面生活所需要的最重要的东西：那就是货币。在他发现之前，他已经走了很远的路，他凭着直觉，找到了之前那个白人男孩呆过的咖啡店，他希望能再见到他，他不确定自己能不能认出对方，但在Everett出现在他面前时，他知道，就是他了！只是这次正式见面实在太尴尬了，因为他当时正饥肠辘辘盯着咖啡店隔壁烤肉店滋滋滋冒着热气的烤肉吞口水。Everett友好的询问他是否需要帮助时，他感觉自己像被探照灯晃到的羚羊一样愣住了。  
直到Everett把一份热乎乎的烤肉塞到他手里，他才回过神。他跟Everett说他会还他钱的，Everett说好的。Everett正打算离开，T’Challa拦在他面前，吞吞吐吐的说，“你……你还没告诉我怎么……怎么找你，我怎么还你钱。”Everett被他的样子给逗笑了，他指着咖啡店上面说，“我就住楼上，你可以给咖啡店前台跟她说这是要给Everett下一杯咖啡买单的就行了。”  
T’Challa被Everett的笑容给晃到了，他又愣住了，他想，完了，他好像被爱情击中了！

“T’Challa！”他突然出声，把Everett吓了一跳。  
“什么？”  
“T’Challa，我是说我的名字叫T’Challa 。” T’Challa终于找回主动权，他想起临行前Shuri硬拉着他看的一部发生在罗马的爱情电影，他想，他才不会像那位公主那样，让爱情从他手中溜走。  
“Everett。”


End file.
